coversfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LACE
thumb|left|356px| LACE * Grupo: '''LACE * '''País: Guadalajara, México * Número de miembros: '''15 chicas y 6 chico * '''Genero Covers: '''K-pop, J-pop. * '''Sub unidad: '''The Mafia Kills HISTORIA Lace nació gracias al grupo Miss A con la canción Touch, esta canción la vio la líder y fundadora del grupo en el café Shiroitsuki y al encantarle tanto la coreografía como la canción y aquel tema decidió en crear un grupo en ese instante con quienes en ese entonces ella se juntaba que era Ju-Hachi, Piqxel y Hinata, total la canción nunca se sacó pero el grupo siguió. Lace significa Encaje (llevando como temática la canción que hizo que naciera el grupo), anteriormente iba a ser Resu Dance pero al poner las iniciales RD la líder no quiso que sonara como el primer grupo de kpop dance cover que conoció (Red Desire) las cuales también fueron como una inspiración para ella en crear el grupo. Lace también significa listón por lo que siempre se ah tratado de llevar un color que los distinga a cada uno al igual que todos los listones unidos crean un listón mas grande y fuerte haciendo que aunque haya bajas y altas este grupo no va a desaparecer tan fácilmente. El grupo ah tenido demasiadas presentaciones al igual que integrantes. La primera presentación de Lace fue en la Kitsukon de mayo del 2013, esta se realizó de imprevisto y a dueto ya que no se planeaba bailar ahí pero gracias a la sub líder de aquel entonces se pisó por primera vez escenario para el grupo. Hubo otras presentaciones en septiembre del 2013, una en donde estudiaba la sub líder teniendo así la segunda presentación en dueto y la otra teniendo ya la primera presentación en grupo (5 integrantes) en la primer Hentaikon de GDL en el hotel Santiago de Compostela, en ese entonces las integrantes eran Dark Fairi, Piqxel, Diablilla, May Lee y Cass (estas 3 últimas en hiatus). A partir de ese entonces se trató de conseguir más presentaciones de la cual gracias a la líder de Dream School se dio oportunidad en todas las convenciones pequeñas dando presentaciones de 4 canciones por los dos días teniendo integrantes nuevos al igual que bajas de estos. Hubo un momento en que todas las coreografías o al menos la mayoría de estas eran solo de mujeres por lo que la sub líder decidió tomar sus propias riendas (marzo 2014) creando un grupo de dance cover varonil llamado The Mafia Kills. El grupo continuó con sus coreografías y presentaciones hasta que un nuevo integrante no le bastaba el solo presentar y sin preguntar inscribió al grupo en su primer concurso que fue la Kitsukon del 2014, y así comenzando a inscribirse en los siguientes concursos que fue Concomics Diciembre 2014 y TNT Febrero 2015, hasta el momento ya no han vuelto a concursar pero esperan realizarlo muy pronto. En abril del 2015 la líder del grupo The Mafia Kills (Piqxel) decidió regresar a Lace convirtiendo así a este grupo en Sub Unidad donde ella lidera dicho grupo y haciendo crecer mas al grupo de Lace. Al igual que Piqxel, Drake y MB tienen grupos independientes del grupo de los cuales no están relacionados (aún) con Lace. INTEGRANTES thumb|left|400px * '''Primera linea: izq. a der. Dark, Piqxel, Dani, Miku, Jung * Segunda linea:.izq. a der. Karin, Misa, Rin, Pedro, MB * Tercera linea: '''izq. a der. Ram, Ju, Core, Sahian, Mirian * '''Cuarta linea: '''izq. a der. Angel, Lina, Naye, Pau, Cesar * '''Quinta linea: Drake CURIOSIDADES *El grupo fue llamado encaje ya que se esperaba que solo se bailaran puras mujeres con coreografías de mujeres. *También se había decidido que siempre se llevara encaje en el vestuario y después del tiempo también un listón para representar el nombre. *Siempre se ah tratado que cada integrante lleve un tono o color que lo distinga pero debido a que ya son demasiados integrantes se van a repetir algunos colores. *En el año 2014 se trató de llevar puras coreografías femeninas y se decidió que en el 2015 se enfocarían en varoniles. *Hubo algunos miembros de Lace que nunca deburaton (Fer, Chibi, Shiro, Dante, Hinata) *Algunos miembros han estado en otros grupos: Drake (5 Seconds), MB y Lina (), Piqxel (The Mafia Kills) *Las canciones bailadas son: * -Kitsukon Mayo 13: I don't need a man-Miss A, I am the best-2NE1, ma boy-Sistar19 (Integrantes: Dark, Piqxel) * IVEI Sept 13 y presentación Semana Cultural Oct 13: I don't need a man-Miss A, I am the best-2NE1, ma boy-Sistar19, gone not around any longer-Sistar19 (Integrantes: Dark, Piqxel) * -Hentaikon Sept 13: ma boy-Sistar19, gone not around any longer-Sistar 19, every night-EXID, I don't need a man-Miss A (Integrantes: Dark, Piqxel, Diablilla, May Lee, Cass) * -Anime Pop Nov 13: Hyde-VIXX, please don't go-CL y Minzy (Integrantes: Dark, Piqxel, Lunix, Corean, Liz, Ju-Hachi) * -Mangatron Marzo 14: I like that-GLAM, get up-EvoL, now-troublemaker (Integrantes: Dark, Piqxel, Ju-Hachi, Miku, Ichiro) * -Comictlan Ago 14: lipstick-orange caramel, number 9-T-ara, marionette-stellar, go crazy because of you-T-Ara (Integrantes: Dark, Ju-Hachi, Drake, RAM, Miku, Rin) * -Anime Pop Nov 14: magic girl-orange caramel, my copycat-orange caramel, ....... (Integrantes: Dark, Drake, Jung, Misa) * -Kitsukon 14 Concurso: number 9-T-ara (Integrantes: Dark, Drake, Ju-Hachi, Misa, Miku, Rin) * -Concomics Dic 14 Concurso: flashback-after school (Integrantes: Dark, Drake, Misa, Alin, Min) * -TNT Feb 15 Concurso: flashback-after school (Integrantes: Dark, Drake, Misa, Alin, Lina, MB, Miku, Jung) * Mangatron Feb 15: bad apple-miku, miku, her-blockb, go crazy-2pm (Integrantes: Dark, Drake, MB, Jung, Pau, Ju-Hachi, Naye, Lina) PREMIOS